DireWolves
by HokageLeagueChampion
Summary: As Red, Gold, Ruby, Dia, and Black tried stopping Cyrus from World Domination, they got transformed into direwolves. While waiting for Cyrus to show himself again, the five boys get enrolled in high school. There, they meet their love lives. Sorry if the story is too short. And please feel welcome to correct my English.
1. Chapter 1

"_Cyrus!" Gold shouted "Stop hoping for world domination! What you are doing will gain you NOTHING!" "No! I will take over the world, ad you puny brats will never stop me! Sird! Now! Turn them into the slaves they are!" "Right away, Master Cyrus." Sird responded. She started up the machine that rumbled noisily, as beam formed in it's visible core. "What is that?" Red asked nobody in particular, with Sird answering his question. "What is this? I'll tell you. This, is a machine that turns you into direwolves-" "Hah! Is that it? It's nothing! We can handle it!" Black smirked. The beam grew bigger. "Oh really? Then would say that… If I told you that you will become Master Cyrus's slaves?" Red, Gold, Ruby, Dia, and Black gasped. The beam grew bigger, and was ready to be launched. "Now, your intentions will die."_

_The beam grew brighter and bigger, when it then left its spot- towards the five teens. The boys stood rooted to the spot not knowing what to do. The beam soon engulfed them, until a BANG! echoed in the darkness, then creating a hole in the dreaded machine, and dissolving the light. "Who did that!?" Sird shouted angrily. "I did, so what?" three figures appeared in the darkness, revealing Lance, Steven, and Cynthia, with Lance smirking. Each of them held a handgun. "Hey, you guys okay-" Steven stopped, shocked at the scene before him, five direwolves, each having their own appearance._

_The first had red eyes, and had a arrowhead-like mark on its forehead; Red._

_The second one had golden eyes, and had a curved triangle diagonally below its eye, and light grey paws, with the ends travelling up half way up his joints; Gold._

_The third one had dark red eyes, with the same features as the first, but the mark on its forehead was a diamond instead, and it had light grey paws similar like the second, but with the ends travelling higher up instead; Ruby._

_Fourth, it had grey eyes, and similar features as the second, but only the light grey fur ending halfway across his toes; Diamond(Dia)._

_Last but not least, the fifth, apart from black eyes, it looked like a junior of the first but with the mark on its forehead closer towards its nose, its foreleg's back engulfed in dark grey fur; Black._

_And they were all not under the terrible machine's control._

_The three champions stared, not knowing what to do. Seizing the chance, Sird searched for an item to throw- at Red. Finally, she found two small, glass shards -which was found on the floor- but sharp enough to wound Red, and threw it with much accuracy. It flew at Red, but Steven noticed it first. He ran towards Red, hoping to reach Red before one of the shards reached Red. Still, no matter how fast, Steven could not reach Red in time. Then, Steven tried warning him "Red! Watch out for the-" It was too late. The first shard buried itself into Red's left shoulder, followed by the other._

_Red growled in pain, but forced himself to stay upright. Cyrus smirked. Red's companions were shocked, and had no idea what to do, except Cynthia. As she began running, Cyrus let out an evil laugh "Well, then, I guess I should let you recover, since it wouldn't be fun if your strongest teammate is at a disadvantage, no? I'll tell you what; I'll wait for you to recover, THEN, I'll start causing a ruckus. Once we meet, we will fight." He pressed a button, and smoke began filling the room. "I AM ready to fight you coward!" Red tried to sound tough, but he ended up causing his wound to act up. _

_Seeing their leader like this, Black and Gold ran up to Red to support him and slowly put him down, as the smoke began to clear. Black signalled Cynthia to hurry. She continued running towards them. Upon reaching the wolves, she searched for a bandage, but she couldn't find one. Lance realized this he reached for his cape and tore a small portion off, but still enough to cover the wound._

_Lance walked towards Cynthia and handed her the cloth. "Here. Use it." "But Lance, your Champion's Cloak…" "It's fine." Cynthia nodded, and used the cloth as a substitute bandage. She wrapped the cloth around Red's wound, making him growl in agony. Cynthia tied a knot before finishing "There, all done!" she exclaimed. "Thanks, Lance, Cynthia." Red said gratefully. "No problem. Now, I think it's time to go to 's Lab." Steven grinned._

_Prof. Juniper's Lab_

"_Well, guys, from what I have discovered, you can turn back into your original selves whenever you want, and you're not being controlled by Cyrus, but…" "But what?" Ruby asked. "It is most likely that Cyrus is going to plan something big… but doing that might take sometime… So, we're planning to enrol you guys in high school." "WHAT?!" all five boys who had just switched back to their human forms shouted in surprise. "Yeah!" Cynthia agreed "You guys would need some knowledge, right? I might do you good."_

"_Red?" Diamond asked, and all eyes were turned on the leader. He was quiet for a while, then, he said, "Fine. It'll be good to have some knowledge." "Then, if Red agrees, so do we." Ruby said._


	2. Chapter 2

**In this story, Red and the guys will be having some Naruto clan names. I'm also sorry to those whose favourite character in _Pokémon Special (Pokespe)_ And, of course, I do not own _Pokespe _or _Naruto_. And there'll be some moments, which the boys make a fool of themselves, but I can't tell you when, can I? And, I don't own the song _'What makes you beautiful' _by One Direction_. _And the game _'Just Dance'_.**

"So this is the high school we're enrolling to?" Black questioned nobody in particular, "Seems… okay?" "Hey, at least this place isn't as bad as the house they got for us… that house is… the last place I'd look for a home…" Red grumbled. Ruby tried to lighten the mood. "Well, look on the bright side, at least we have a roof over our heads, enough room for all of us, and…" "Barely enough money to buy food." Dia finished, and rubbing his tummy for emphasis, though it wasn't exactly what Ruby had intended to say. "Then just steal what we need until Steven gives us some money, with our new ability to change forms, it should be fine, since I've seen dogs having a successful… erm… 'mission'." Gold suggested, trailing off when he was ending his sentence. "Right. So now, we get our schedules, and then head off to class. Got it?" Red walked off.

_After getting their timetables_

"Great! We all have our schedules!" Ruby said happily. "So first period is…Algebra. You guys?" Red replied "Gold, Black and I have History." "Okay, come on Dia." Ruby gestured for Dia to follow. "Let's go." Black said.

_History Class_

"Okay, class… turn to page-" Then, _SLAM!_ , "GOOD MORNING, PROFESSOR…" Gold trailed off. "Call me Prof. Birch", the man in front of Gold said with a smile. "You must be the new students. Please introduce yourselves."

Red was first. "Name, Namikaze Red. Favourites; training with my master, Lance and ramen. Dislikes; you guys are gonna have to figure that out by yourselves."

Next was Gold "Name's Uzumaki Gold, favourites; computer games, the colour, gold, like my name. Dislikes; nothing I can think of right now."

Finally, it was Black "The name's Inuzuka Black. Favourites; like Red, Ramen, and. Dislikes; tofu, beans, and other stuff."

"Okay, Gold, you sit there, on Crystal's right. Crystal, raise your hand." A girl sitting at the window seat on the left side of the classroom raised her hand. Gold took his seat beside her. "Hi, my name is Crystal, or you can just call me Chris!" Chris said happily, extending her hand. "Gold." Gold replied shaking her hand for a brief second before pulling away and facing the front. "Black, you sit behind Gold, and Red, behind Black." As the two boys took their seats, the girls beside them introduced themselves. "Hi Red, my name's Blue" the girl beside Red introduced herself. Red looked at her, then smiled and said: "Red."

"Hey, name's White, yours?" the girl beside Black asked cheerfully. "Black." Black replied with a smile.

_Algebra Class _

"Morning, Professor!" Ruby burst into the room, with Dia behind him. "Ah yes, you must be the new students. Class, meet Ruby and Diamond." "Or Dia, for short," Diamond butted in. And then you know what happened. They were seated beside Sapphire and Platinum, or Platz for short.

_At the Gym_

"Right, I assume you all know the new students now, right?" As Chuck trailed off about the rules and stuff, Gold whispered to Black "Hey, did you see how Red smiled at the girl? Weird, he never does that…" "Okay, who'll it be today?" Chuck boomed, causing Gold to jerk his head up, pretending like he didn't even whisper to anyone. Crys saw that, and giggled to herself. "What's so funny?" Blue asked her. "N-nothing…" Chris replied softly.

"I will," Green raised his hand.

"Ah, yes, Green, my favourite student. Now, who will you choose to be your opponent?" Chuck asked.

"Namikaze Red." He responded with a smirk, as he walked onto the mat.

Red stood up, and walked steadily onto the mat. Then he heard whispers coming from the small crowd behind him, hearing something like, "What is he doing? He has too much confidence. Green's the best fighter in our school!" "I'd like to see how that scrawny twerp can win against Green." Red simply ignored them, not caring if he lost or not, he just wanted a challenge. The two boys got into position.

"FIGHT!" Chuck yelled.

Green charged at Red, but the crimson eyed boy neatly side-stepped him. Green stopped and looked back, before charging at Red again. _Huh, that's dumb of him, Red's got the fighter title in our group! That's why he's our leader! _Gold thought. "Gotcha," Green grabbed Red's arm firmly, but before Green could flip the other boy, Red grabbed hold of Green's other arm and flipped him instead. Green fell to the ground, but made use of the chance he had and kicked Red's knee. Red too, fell, but as he was about to get up, Green was already standing and he placed his right foot on Red's chest. "Now that'll teach you to hit on my girl." He said. Blue blushed at what Green had said. She had never truly accepted Green as her "boyfriend", they'd only went out a few times before.

Red looked at Green and replied bluntly "No, this isn't over yet." Red grabbed Green's ankle and pulled, making Green fall on his butt awkwardly. When Chuck saw this, he was surprised. Not only was Red able to beat Green, he also managed to counter Green's attempt to flip him. The cheering of the students snapped him out of his daze. He then hesitated before beginning his count down.

_10…9…8…7…6…5…4…3…2…1…0! _

Red stood up, and reached out his hand to Green. The boy responded by taking hold of Red's hand, and pulled himself up. "Thanks," he mumbled, not even looking at Red. The winner shoved his hands into his pockets and walked back to his seat. "Nice! Looks like all that training paid off, didn't it?" Black asked. "Duh," Red continued, "He's like Ruby, but better." White heard everything, _Training? _She thought. _They have training? Question is, for what?_

"Uh, Blue?" "Yeah?" "About the new boys… I just heard their conversation… they have training… and I don't think its _any_ kind of training, by the sound of it…"

_After school_

The five boys walked out of the school premises, unaware that another five girls were trailing them. "Hey, let's head to the Prof's, I don't wanna go back to that scrappy house just yet." Black said.

"'Kay then! I'm in!" Ruby agreed. "Alright then, let's go!" Gold sprinted off, leaving the rest of the boys to catch up with him. And five other girls to catch up… well… maybe not Sapphire, she was going way too fast that she might actually catch up with them.

"Ugh," Red groaned, "Squeezing is definitely _not_ my type." "Hey Dia, you done with the food yet?" "I've finished with the food ten minutes ago! By the time we get out of this crowd, I'd have finished _ten_ whole chickens and all that's left are _bones!"_ Dia finished. _Bones? Crowd?_ Red thought, he looked at Black, who had the same grin Red had on his face. "You thinking what I'm thinking?" Black asked. "Absolutely, positively!" Red replied. They signalled for the rest of their teammates to an alley, and thirty seconds later, five wolves dashed out of the alley, and as they ran, people opened a route for them, as if they planned of it to happen. _This is the life! _Gold thought.

As soon as Sapphire and the girls lost sight of the boys, they saw five wolves running out from an alley.

"Whoa!" Sapphire's eyes widened as she saw the wolves dash out of the alley on her right. At that very moment she got all riled up. "Come on, girls! I wanna see those direwolves! Papa told me they were already extinct!" She ran after the wolves, leaving four tired out girls trying their best to keep up with their friend. "Ugh! Sapphire! Wait up!" Platz paused. "She didn't hear me, didn't she?"

"There!" Sapphire yelled and pointed at the lab which the wolves bounded into. She looked back, and she gained a reward- of her friends riding bicycles, and sweating profusely.

"Hah,…hah… good thing… we… rented… these… bikes…I… owe you… Platz…" Chris panted. "Hey~! I'm sorry, but I really wanna go and see those wolves!" Sapphire said. 'And… what's… so…special…about…those…dogs? What if… they…try… to eat…us?" Blue asked, while trying to catch her breath. Sapphire pretended not to hear. "Okay! Let's get in there!" she walked briskly towards the lab. She opened the door, "Huh? Red, Gold, Ruby, Dia, Black? What're you guys doing here?" "Eating, and, may I ask, what are you, and your friends doing _here_?" Gold asked, his mouth full.

"Well, erm, I kinda saw a few wolves enter into the lab, and, you know, I wanted to check it out." Sapphire replied. "Oh, you mean, _this_?" Gold, transformed into a wolf, followed by the others, "WHAT?! HOW'D YOU GUYS DO THAT? IT'S IMPOSSIBLE! IT'S _INSANE_!" Sapphire yelled. "You idiot! You barely know these girls and you're already revealing the secret?! How dumb can you get?!" Lance shouted.

"WHAT DID YOU SAY?!" Gold shouted angrily.

Red and the others sighed. When it comes to keeping secrets, Gold was hopeless. And, Lance, well, he had anger issues. Cynthia stepped forward and tried to calm them, but to no avail, so, she pinched them, hard, on the ears. Steven invited the girls in. Sapphire was still pretty riled up, so he got a few cups of hot chocolate, and gave them each a cup. "So, how did you guys obtain these powers?" Platinum asked. "Well, it's kinda personal," Black paused, "but since you girls know about our powers, might as well tell you," Black explained about Cyrus, what he was planning and how they got to be wolves unexpectedly.

Meanwhile, Gold switched on the radio "*Baby baby, ohh*" "WTF?!" Ruby grabbed a bat and smashed the radio.

"Heyyy! My favourite radio!" Gold yelled

"Hey, that song 'corrupts' your mind. Besides I'm allergic to JB." Dia mentally laughed.

"One Direction is better!" Black cut in.

He took out his IPod and took Red's speaker, unplugged it from Red's guitar and plugged it into his IPod.

_Baby you light up my world like nobody else,_

_The way that you flip your hair gets me overwhelmed,_

_But when you smile at the ground it ain't hard to tell,_

_You don't know,__oh oh,__You don't know you're beautiful,_

_If only you saw what I can see,_

_You'll understand why I want you so desperately,_

_Right now I'm looking at you and I can't believe,_

_You don't know,__oh oh,__You don't know you're beautiful,__oh oh,_

_That's what makes you beautiful__  
_

_Na na na na na na na na~… (What makes you beautiful)_

Ruby stood in front of the speakers and pretended to sing. Black and Dia joined in, and danced.

Cynthia, Blue, and the rest of the girls, laughed and giggled. And as for the remaining two champions, they escaped through the back door. Sapphire ran up and joined the boys who were dancing- and 'imagine-singing'. Soon, Red thought that he should relax a bit, since he has a lot of training. So he picked up his electric guitar, and plugged it in his second speaker, which was smaller than the first one, and began playing the guitar. Seconds after, the rest of the girls joined in.

"STOP!" Gold shouted in a tone that demanded attention. He took a deep breath. "Well, I've got the new _Just Dance_ Wii game! Might as well follow the game and dance." "But," Black protested, "It-" "Might not have 'What makes you beautiful?' Well, it has!"

"HELL YEAH!" Black exclaimed. "Err, I hope you guys don't mind but I've and enough dancing for today." Dia said. "S'okay! We don't mind!" White replied.

Player Player Player Player

I I I I

Black Red Gold Ruby

**So… yeah, and, just in case you wanna see how they'll dance, go YouTube and search 'Just Dance What makes you beautiful'.**


	3. Chapter 3

**I'm sorry I didn't upload this chapter for a long time… I had exams and laptop issues. And also I had some issues with the second chapter's grammar and stuff, again, I'm sorry. Plus, Marceline and Marshall Lee's surname with be Namikaze in this story. Well, here's the third chapter!**

**P.S. I DON'T OWN CARDFIGHT VANGUARD! OR THE VIDEO I'M GONNA USE IN THE CHAPTER! OR ADVENTURE TIME,(IT'S AWESOME! ESPECIALLY MARCELINE!) OR MARSHALL LEE'S AXE GUITAR IN 'BAD LITLE BOY'.**

**P.P.S. Surnames for Ruby and Diamond**

**Uchiha Ruby**

**Hyuuga Diamond**

"Goodnight, you guys!" Crystal waved and the others waved good-bye to the half-wolves. "Bye!" Lance, Cynthia, and Ruby replied. Black didn't say anything, but gave a warm smile. Red leaned on the door frame and gave a smile too. Gold and Dia, with a hand on their stomachs, as a result of Ruby's cooking, which they loved, waved goodbye. "See ya tomorrow!" Dia shouted.

_Next day at the girl's lockers_

"Last night was fun!" Blue said. "Yeah, of course!" White exclaimed. "Okay! Let's go class; all of us have Music first, right?" Platz asked. "Yeah!" Chris replied. "Did you guys bring your instruments?" she asked. "Yup!" Said White.

"Hey! There's Red and the others and- HOLY ARCEUS! IS RED GOING TO MURDER SOMEONE!?" Sapphire yelled, pointing at the red axe-like guitar Red was holding. Gold heard what Sapphire said, and explained, "No, Red's not gonna murder anyone, this is Red's favourite axe bass, a guitar, to put it simply." "Coo-" The school bell rang. "Time for class! To the Music Room!" Ruby yelled, and dashed forward. The others followed behind, one by one.

_Music Room_

"Thank you, Ishida." The Music teacher, Mr Abadeer, thanked the student after playing a song. "Red Namikaze!" he called. "Yes sir!" Red stood up. "It's your turn!" He gave Red an encouraging smile. Red took his guitar with him, and naturally, everyone stared at his guitar. Then, he began.

Mae o Muite-Kai Toshiki Character Song 2 (Satou Takuya) [FULL]

(Note: Red is sort of the old Game Champion and the manga mixed.)

Red finished. People clapped for him, including the girls( Blue and the others) of course. He took a bow, and walked off. "Uzumaki Gold!" Mr Abadeer announced. Gold stood up, and whispered to Dia: "Wish me luck," before he walked towards the front. He walked to the drum set in front, picked up the drum sticks, and began

Cardfight! Vanguard [Ren Suzugamori Character Song] THE END OF TURN Lyrics

Finished.

Bow.

Clapping.

Back to seat.

"Nice." Dia told him. "Thanks."

"Uchiha Ruby! Your turn!" "Yes sir!" Ruby got his own guitar. A polished dark red electric guitar. Walked to the front. Began.

Egao no Mirai – Sendou Aichi Character Song 2 [FULL]

Ruby bowed, everyone clapped while he returned to his seat. "You're improving, Ruby." Red told him.

"Okay! Red, Gold, Ruby, Diamond, and Black, you guys are to team up with Blue, Crystal, Sapphire, Platinum, and White for the next Homecoming, you have four months to do so, got it?." Mr Abadeer announced. "Yes." They replied, before turning to look at the five girls. "Our place, after school, 'kay?" Black asked. Platz nodded back.

_Break Time! XD_

"Mind if we sit here?" Red asked, and sat down before any of the girls could reply. "So, do you girls have any songs you wanna sing during Homecoming?" Ruby asked. "Well, yeah, we do, but we're not sure..." Blue trailed off. "Wanna discuss?" Red asked. "Sure!" She replied happily.

_After School_

"Want a ride back to our place?" Black asked. "Yeah! Of course!" Sapphire agreed happily. The girls followed the boys to an alley, transformed into wolves and gestured for them to sit on their backs. "Why do you guys look bigger than yesterday?" Blue asked. "We can adjust our size, from an average horse to an ordinary wolf. Now, we're slightly bigger than a teenage horse. Quick, get on our backs; I don't wanna miss Cynthia's brownies, Steven's hot chocolate, and Lance's Ramen." Gold said excitedly. Red smiled, also excited to eat his master's home-cooked Ramen.

"Let's race!" Black announced, before jumping on one side of the alleyway, pushed himself off the wall, and up onto the roof of a building. The others followed, and now it was only Red and Blue. "Hold on tight." Red warned Blue, before dashing up the wall. He easily ran pass Ruby, Gold, and Dia. Black was smart, he blocked Red's path again and again, then Red pretended to move to the right, and Black fell for it, he moved to his right, but Red increased his size and jumped over Black and White, and ran at his maximum speed. "Haha!" Red laughed. Black was smart, but he can be easily deceived (Is there something wrong with this? Deceived). Blue smiled, this was the first time she heard Red laugh, and she liked it. "Somethin' wrong?" Red asked. "No. It's nothing." She smiled.

_After they finished the race, at the lab_

Red won. "Again." Diamond sighed. "You guys weren't trying, try thinking faster next time." Red advised them, as they walked towards the lab. Red opened the door, and ran in the moment he saw a teenage boy and a teenage girl. "Sis! Big Bro!" He ran toward two people and received a hug from the girl. "Red! How are you doing, baby brother?" the boy ruffled Red's hair. "Of course I'm doing great!" Red replied.

"Marceline! Marshall! It's so good to see you!" Dia greeted them happily. Dia and Black went to chat with the young Namikaze's siblings, while Gold told the girls that those two people were Red's big brother and sister, Marshall Lee and Marceline. Marceline saw the five girls, walked over, and introduced herself. "Hi, you must be my baby brother's friends, my name's Marceline, that's my older brother, Marshall." She pointed to the older Namikaze boy, "What's all of your names?" Marceline asked. The girls did their introductions.

_In the same room, with Lance, Steven, and Cynthia_

"They forgot about us..." Steven muttered, and let out a sigh. "Okay, then, watch this." She took a deep breath, and yelled: "RAMEN'S READY!" Everyone's attention turned to her, and the boys, Marshall Lee and Marceline, ran to the Champions and fought over the first bowl of ramen they saw on the counter, but none of them touched it. "Oh, you're good." Lance commented. "Thank you." Cynthia smiled.

Blue, Chris, Sapph, Platz, and White, stared for a while, and started laughing. They didn't expect this, a scene with seven people fighting over a bowl of ramen.

_Half an hour later_

Red: 16 bowls

Gold: 13 bowls

Ruby: 12 bowls

Diamond: 13 bowls

Black: 15 bowls

Marshall: 19 bowls

Marceline: 17 bowls

Blue: 1 bowl

Crystal: 1 bowl

Sapphire: 1 bowl

Platinum: 1 bowl

White: 1 bowl

Lance: 1 bowl

Steven: 1 bowl

Cynthia: 1 bowl

...

"EAT SLOWLY!" Lance shouted. "YOU'RE GONNA CHOKE! AND THE INGREDIENTS I BOUGHT CAN LAST US FOR A WHOLE MONTH! NOW WE'RE RUNNING OUT!" He shouted, but the Namikazes and the boys weren't listening, they continued wolfing down every ramen bowl Lance placed on the counter.

_Another half hour later_

Everyone was asleep, except the Champions, Red, Marceline, and Marshall Lee.

"So, why are you guys here, sis?" Red asked his sister. "Well, someone apparently burned down our house, and, here we are!" "The only suspect could be Cyrus, but we don't know where his current hideout...is, if only we knew, we could do a surprise attack there." "Well... I could transform into a wolf and-" "TRANSFORM INTO A _WOLF_?! RED! WHAT HAPPENED?! YOU CAN'T TRANSFORM UNLESS YOUR SISTER AND I GIVE YOU THE ABILITY TO!" Marshall shouted, agitated. "Cyrus initially wanted to make the guys," Red pointed to the boys who were sleeping, "and myself into his slaves, _direwolf slaves_, to help him in his evil plans, but luckily, Lance managed to destroy the machine that were changing us, and now we only have the ability to _transform_,and-" Red was cut off once again, because Prof. Juniper burst into the room with a very stressed look on her face, causing the people sleeping to wake up. "STEVEN! I'VE GOT REALLY BAD NEWS FOR RED! R-RED... IS GOING TO BECOME CYRUS' _SLAVE!_

"W-what did you j-just s-s-say?!" Marceline asked, her voice filled with fear and anger. "R-red is...is, going t-to become C-Cyrus' s-slave?!"

"WHAT?!" Gold, Ruby, Diamond, Black, Blue, Chris, Sapphire, Platz and White shouted simultaneously.

"If Red isn't cured by the next full moon, he will become Cyrus' slave _for as long as Red and Cyrus lives!"_

**OKAY! I think the ending's kinda awkward, isn't it? :P Never mind... I'll see you guys next time!**


End file.
